cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Reunification Act of Purple Endurance
The Global Reunification Act of Purple Endurance (GRAPE) was an attempt to unify purple alliances under a common economic treaty. Although 14 alliances were invited by The Legion to participate in the talks during the summer of 2007, only six would sign the agreement. Critics of the talks charged that it was an effort by Legion to develop an anti-Pacifican bloc, while other alliances would merge during the talks, significantly PAW and Megiddo into Invicta in August. The treaty was ratified in September 2007 but was never utilized. Following the enactment of PEACE and Auxiliary Army's merger into Invicta, the two remaining signatory parties (Invicta and United Purple Nations), already connected by three stronger treaties, agreed to discontinue this agreement. Text of the Act Preamble We, the undersigned sovereign alliances of the Purple Sphere, dedicated to the highest of ideals in the matters of peace and prosperity, hereby pronounce the following. We commit ourselves, body and soul, to holding ourselves to the standards and protocols spelled out in this Pact. Upon this pact, sealed in cooperation and brotherhood, we place our fortunes, our honor, our prestige, our wealth, our might and our very selves, to ensure our mutual survival and prosperity. Because that is Win, and Win is what we do. Article I – Sovereignty All alliances, regardless of size, influence or power, who willfully and freely become signatories to this document, are hereby regarded unconditionally sovereign in all matters domestic and international. As such they will not be denied the rights guaranteed to a sovereign alliance as defined by this document as long as the alliance remains in good standing. The sovereign rights held by the signatory alliance, however, shall not explicitly violate the articles spelled out by this document or its amendments. Article II – Trade and Sanction Disputes Section A – PABST Definition In the interest of peaceful resolution of conflict between members of the Purple Sphere, this document shall facilitate the creation and operation of a Purple Arbitration Board of Sanctions and Trade (PABST) for the purpose to promote peaceful and mutually respectable resolution to these inevitable issues. Section B – PABST Membership The PABST shall be voluntarily composed of no more than one representative per signatory alliance who, being selected in accordance with the policy of their home alliance, shall hold their seat as a member of the PABST until removed in accordance with the policy or wish of their home alliance, except as defined in this document or its amendments. Signatory alliances who do not have 15 purple nations, nor a plurality of their nations on Purple, shall only be admitted as observers with no voting capabilities. Section C – PABST Duties and Rights The PABST shall serve as a provisional selective arbitration body that, upon request, shall mediate and arbitrate in disputes between members of signatory alliances or as otherwise requested. PABST will be available to impartially arbitrate disputes and complaints as requested by either opposing party concerning egregious trade infractions and acts of independent military action, commonly referred to as “going rogue,” as well as any additional duties defined by this document or its amendments. As a condition of signing, all signatory alliances shall be required to honor the decisions of the PABST board. The PABST shall execute the duties assigned to it until a time defined by any future amendment or replacement of this document, including but not limited to the possible absorption of PABST into any future Purple Council. Article III – Economy of the Purple Sphere While no signatory alliance shall be required to recruit unaligned nations and alliances into the Purple sphere or to require their general membership to trade within the Purple Sphere, all signatory alliances are strongly encouraged to promote membership in the Purple Sphere to strengthen Purple’s economic base and capability. Article IV – The Purple Senate Except as further defined by this document or its amendments, elections for Purple Senate members shall continue as each alliance sees fit, pending the creation of a Purple Council for the purpose of facilitating senator rotation and accountability. Should a Purple Senator be found to be abusing or misusing the office of Senator prior to the creation of the Purple Council., signatory alliances are strongly encouraged to support the selection of a new Senator. Article V – Warfare Section A – Non-Aggression No signatory alliance shall, officially or subversively, exercise or support warfare or any other offensive action, including espionage, against any other signatory alliance or Purple Sphere nation regardless of alliance alignment. No signatory nation shall exercise any offensive nuclear attack against any Purple Sphere alliance or nation. Any purple-aligned nation, whether a member of a signatory alliance or not, shall revoke their protection of non-aggression under this section should they commit an aggressive action in violation of this section. Section B – Tech Raiding This document shall not infringe on any signatory alliance’s overall right to conduct tech-raiding attacks on other nations of any color alignment with the exception of Purple. No Purple Sphere nation, regardless of alliance affiliation or activity level, shall be the victim of a tech raid attack by any member of a signatory alliance. Section C – Optional Defense Should a signatory alliance find themselves in a state of conflict against a nation not of the Purple Sphere, where the signatory is the defender against aggression, they may request military or financial aid from their fellow signatories, who are encouraged, yet not obligated, to fulfill such a request. Should war from an outside source be declared against a signatory of this document as a single group, signatory alliances shall not be required to take part in hostilities. Section D – Declaring War While the right to declare war upon an outside entity is a right of every sovereign alliance, and that right shall not be infringed upon by this document exception as defined by this document, no explicit expectation of support shall be held upon other signatory alliances by the attacking alliance. In the event an outside mutual defense treaty is invoked that contradicts this treaty, the affected parties may agree to suspend Article V, Sections A and D for the duration of superseded invocation. Section E – Disputes All disputes between two signatory alliances concerning any section of this Article shall be defaulted to the PABST for arbitration if requested, with exception as defined by this document or its amendments. Article VI – Amendment of this Document All amendments to add to or change this document shall require a super majority vote (2/3 in the affirmative) of all signatory alliances, all which shall exercise the right to one (1) vote, to be considered enacted. Signatory alliances shall determine how they will vote by whatever means they deem appropriate. Enacted amendments shall be affixed to the end of this document numbered in descending order of the date they were enacted. Enacted amendments shall require another enacted amendment to be removed and nullified. Article VII – New Signatories to this Document Purple Sphere Alliances who wish to become signatories to this document and enjoy all the benefits thereof shall be required to obtain a super majority vote (2/3 in the affirmative) of all current signatory alliances as of their date of application. Signatory alliances shall determine how they will vote by whatever means they deem appropriate. Votes cast by each alliance shall be cast by their current sitting representative on the PABST, until stated otherwise by amendment to this document. Should a signatory party wish to leave this treaty, their PABST representative shall give all remaining signatories advance notice of 96 hours. After 96 hours, the alliance is withdrawn from the treaty and forfeits all privileges and responsibilities associated with it. Should the alliance seek re-admission, they may do so through Section A Signatories For the Auxiliary Army *Xiangi, Diplomatic Council *Gottsmik, Diplomatic Council AA Signatures ammended Sept 11, 2007, original signatures on file For Invicta *Dawny, Joint President For the United Purple Nations *Altheus, Founder of the UPN *Keyring_Killer, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Shibby14, Minister of Communications *Serg (flash) Morgado, Minister of Finances *Hansarius, Minister of Internal Affairs *Magister Agricolarum, Minister of Defense For The Legion *Lord Swampy, Prime Minister *wain, Deputy Prime Minister *Ovide, Foreign Minister *Mr.AdmiralX, Defense Minister *vidra99, Home Minister The Legion signatures updated Sept 11, 2007, original signatures on file For the New Republic of Great Wizards *My Fellow Gamers, Alliance Leader *ManweDrago, Defense Minister *Colin Myrhh, Foreign Affairs Minister For the Crimson Sun Empire *''Parliament'' *Nickmagus, Parliament *Systemfailure, Minister Of Defence Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties